1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the design and manufacture of integrated circuits. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to an integrated circuit package.
2. Description of Related Art
In previous construction techniques for packaging a flipchip integrated circuit die, a lid is attached to the backside of the die by a thermally conductive adhesive between the die and the lid. As integrated circuit die technology reduces the size of silicon, faster performance is achieved with higher density and smaller chips. The faster performance leads to increased power and the need for heat dissipation from a smaller chip area and package.